


Surprise!

by pyrodawndragon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Egg Laying, M/M, Oviposition, Ovistuck, Troll Anatomy, Troll Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrodawndragon/pseuds/pyrodawndragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros Nitram has been experiencing strange symptoms. One day, when Gamzee is away, he finds himself in a vulnerable and daunting predicament. Mature for bulges/nooks, and bodily fluids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

You had been getting sick in the mornings for some time now, and you would often have to get up early to expel the contents of your digestion sack into the load gaper. Despite that, you didn’t actually feel sick. You had a normal temperature for a troll of your bloodcolor, and you didn't have the chills, or the sniffles, or even the slightest hint of a sore throat. You knew for a fact that you were certainly not sick. Besides, if you had been sick than your matesprit would’ve noticed. You were very close, and more often than not could be found touching each other in some way, shape or form. In fact, you spent a few very passionate, and embarrassing to recall, nights with your matesprit and he certainly didn’t find anything wrong with you then. Well beside the fact that you were paralyzed from the waist down. But that couldn’t be helped. 

Anyways, you had been taking some pain relievers for the past few nights due to some unfamiliar cramping and pressure in your abdomen. You didn’t want to worry your matesprit though, so you didn’t bother telling him. Just a little bellyache to go along with your strange sickness that only occurred in the mornings. As far as you knew, today was just another day at home. Sadly, your matesprit wasn’t home with you due to his presence being requested at The Church. So you idly wandered your seemingly endless hive in your four wheeled device. It wasn’t nearly as much fun without your matesprit along with you, but neither of your could’ve helped the fact that he had to be away today.

Today you were feeling quite bloated and the uncomfortably pressure on your abdomen was borderline painful, causing you to refrain from moving much other than your arms to maneuver yourself around the hive. You had been trolling your dancestor, Rufioh, when a flood of fluid rushed from your nook in one large gush. You were very surprised at this, considering you weren’t horny and you certainly didn't pee yourself. You abruptly logged out of Trollian and made your way to the bathroom, bumping into a few things in your four wheeled device. You pushed down your soaked pants to find that it wasn’t genetic material or urine, in fact, you had no idea what it was. It was the same rusty brown that most of your bodily fluids were and very watery. A wave of panic washed over you when you realized you would have to deal with whatever this was on your own.

You didn’t have very long to think about it because your thoughts were interrupted by a bolt of pain through your abdomen and you whimpered. It hurt immensely and your could feel something resting heavily in your lower stomach. Your nook was spasming, muscles clenching and unclenching as another white hot flash of pain tore through your stomach. You cried out, scared and in pain. The pain lasted for nearly a minute before subsiding again. Your face was taught with fear and you wished for nothing more than to have your matesprit here with you. Soon enough the pain returned and you were reduced to a whining, crying mess. You were slumped in your four wheeled device with your pants and underwear pushed down to your knees and your legs spread, and you could feel something pushing on the inside of your nook and it hurt. The waves of pain kept getting closer and closer together and you went with your instincts and clenched your nook whenever a wave of pain hit. You could feel your nook stretching from the inside and a something was definitely being pushed out as you clenched your nook with the sharp pain that lanced your stomach.

It felt like hours since it all had begun and you were crying and a sheen of sweat coated your forehead. You could feel your nook wrapped around a large round object and as you gave another hard clench from your nook, the object slid out with a squelching sound. As you as you went to look at whatever it was you had sent so long trying to push out, another wave of crippling pain caused you to lean back in your chair, crying out and clenching your nook hard to try and force out a second object.

You spent hours doing this, long enough that you lost count of how many you had pushed out of your aching nook. By the time it was over you were shaking with exhaustion and crying. Once you were sure it was over, you gingerly shifted to look at what lay between your legs. You were shocked to see five partially translucent eggs sitting in a pool of was looked suspiciously like your own blood.

They were eggs. You had just laid eggs. As soon as that thought hit you, you were sent into a panic. What were you supposed to do with them? Would they hatch? How did this even happen to you? But what worried you the most was… what would you tell Gamzee?


End file.
